


The silence is deafening to my ears

by GalaxyPixel



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Whump, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Whump, injured at the job, no beta we die like men, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Buck was trying to get out of the building when Bobby told them to evacuate. Only he is a little late, and when he wakes up in the hospital he can't hear anything??
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The silence is deafening to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 911 fic, please be nice.  
> On that note, English isn't my first language, I know next to nothing about injuries or emergencies or first aid, so uhm yeah. Also I read too much hurt!Evan this week I had to write something too, it wouldn't leave me alone

“Everyone out! Evacuate! The building is about to fall down!”

Buck heard his captain over the radio and knew Bobby was right. The building had already been on fire for a while now, they wouldn’t be able to help more people. Almost everyone was evacuated very soon, this was just a last sweep of the building to make sure everyone was out. Buck was at the back, he knew he could run the fastest and made it there first, so the others could stay closer to the entrance. This building didn’t have any backdoors, used to be a warehouse before someone made some small apartments in it. It wasn’t up to regulations at all, Buck was sure Bobby was going to get the cops after the owners. Or at least some lawyers, because this was not safe at all. 

When a beam fell down a couple of meters behind him, Buck started picking up the pace. He had to get to the entrance, had to get outside. He was having a movie night with Chris later today. He was looking forward to it. Because of some back to back shifts, he hadn’t seen the kid in a week. Okay, Eddie would be there too, he could cope with his boyfriend crashing their movie night. He had to get back to Chris and Eddie. He saw the sunlight shining through the doors, he knew he was the last one to make it out the building, but he would make it. Just the last couple of meters!

Buck heard another beam cracking before pieces of the ceiling started to fall down around him. He looked up to see the support beam falling down, tried to get away and fell down with a piece of the beam right next to him. The ceiling started to fall down around him and on top of him. Luckily it was made of plaster. He noticed how he didn’t hear anyone scream for him before he blacked out.

Buck groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He closed them again when he realised the light was too bright. With a hand above his eyes to let them get used to the light, he opened them again and looked at the ceiling. White. He was in the hospital, again. He noticed he had some bandages around his hands, but his legs felt fine. There was a big piece of gauze on his shoulder and his entire body hurt. It could’ve been worse. When he tried to tilt his head to look around, he realised his head was bandaged. It was wrapped around his entire head, over one ear. He didn’t hear anyone, so he assumed he was alone in the room. 

Waking up alone in a hospital room sucked. Buck had hoped Eddie would be there for him, or Maddie. Maybe even Bobby. They all just had something more important to do. Or he woke up at night and they were all sleeping. He didn’t know. He tried looking around for a clock on the wall when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand. He looked from the clasped hand to Eddie, who was apparently sitting beside his bed? Why hadn’t he heard him?

Buck stared at Eddie and saw his mouth move. He knew Eddie was talking to him, probably how glad he was Buck was alive. But he couldn’t hear Eddie. Why couldn’t he hear Eddie?! Before he could panic more, he was being hugged by Maddie. Where did she even come from? He hadn’t heard her come in? 

The fact he couldn’t hear them became common knowledge pretty quick. As soon as he tried to say hi and tell them he had lost his hearing, Eddie clamped his hand over his mouth. Buck looked confused and licked his hand, trying to get it off. It worked, but also made Eddie look at him like he did something disgusting. Which he didn’t do! Licking a hand wasn’t that bad. When Maddie tapped him to get his attention, she held up her phone with the note app open. It said: Can you hear us?

Buck shook his head and saw the confusion, sadness and anger all across her face. She settled on something that was supposed to be reassuring. She patted his leg and then left the room, hopefully to find a doctor who could tell him why he couldn’t hear. Or not tell, but write down an explanation. Buck turned to Eddie and decided he wouldn’t talk again until he could hear. Because apparently, he was way too loud last time he tried. So he made sure Eddie looked at his mouth, not for sexy purposes this time, and mouthed: “Where’s Chris?”

Eddie grabbed his phone and opened the notes app. This would have to do, for now, Buck supposed. He read that Chris was with abuela and didn’t know Buck was hurt yet. Because they weren’t sure how bad he was hurt and if he could go home the same day or not. Buck had been in the hospital so often with injuries he acquired on the job, that some of the nurses and doctors knew him by name. They knew Buck and would let him go home sooner than other patients, who were not as educated on medical leave and how to take care of yourself. Also, Buck was just going home to Eddie anyways, he moved in two weeks back. And Eddie knew first aid, Buck would just be fine at home.

Maddie came in with a doctor and a nurse. Buck felt loved by the attention, even though he knew they were only there to subject him to more tests. Because the big question was: Why can’t he hear?!

He saw the doctor nod and explain something to Eddie and Maddie. Buck almost wanted to wave his arms to get some attention, because how dare they leave him out of the conversation that was, at the bottom line, about him. But he couldn’t hear, so he would be a lousy participant in the conversation. The doctor and nurse left him again, so Buck looked to Eddie for help. He wanted to know what was going on! Eddie had no time for him, typing away on his phone.

Just when Buck wanted to pout and smack the phone from Eddie his hands, he realised Eddie was probably typing out what the doctor just told him. When Eddie held out his phone so Buck could read what he’d typed, he realised that Eddie did indeed type a small summary of the conversation and he felt slightly stupid. So his hearing loss was just a side effect of the fall and the beam falling next to him. It would come back during the next couple of days because his eardrum was not ruptured or hurt in another way. If his hearing hadn’t come back next week, he’d have to go back to the hospital for more tests. He was allowed to go home with Eddie now if he took care of his hands and the bandage around his head. He couldn’t shower for a day and wasn’t allowed to sleep for long periods of time, in case he did have a hidden concussion. Buck was already glad he could go home with Eddie. 

After reading everything he looked at Eddie and made a sad face while pretending to wear glasses. Eddie smiled and nodded his head, pointing to his phone, which now showcased a text of abuela she was bringing Chris home later this afternoon. Buck smiled, even when he was rolled out of the room past Bobby and the others. They all started talking to him, probably about how glad they were he wasn’t dead. Buck waved to them and let Eddie and Maddie explain. For now, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Hug Chris, that would be his to-do list for the evening. 

Buck heard a door opening and hid his face in the pillow next to him. He held Eddie close and didn’t turn around, he didn’t even move when he felt the bed dip. He had been home for the past four days, slowly getting his hearing back. Last night Eddie told him it looked good so he would probably have all his hearing back today. Chris was very accomodating and wrote down a lot of things he wanted to tell Buck. When Buck slowly got some hearing back the second day, Chris just decided to yell his stories. Which wasn’t kept up for long, because Eddie and Buck both made sure that there were other ways to tell Buck things, without hurting the ears of Eddie and the neighbours. 

Now Buck was sure his hearing was all back since he had heard the door open and even heard Chris climbing onto the bed. When he opened his eyes he saw the boy smile at him from where he was sitting at their feet.

“Come up here superman. Let’s wake up dad and snuggle a little before we get out of bed. Celebrate me being healthy by staying warm.”

Chris grinned and wormed his way between Eddie and Buck quickly, taking care not to kick against Buck. “You have your hearing all back? That’s great! We should make cookies to celebrate it!”

Buck nodded. “Yes, we can definitely make cookies, superman. Luckily that I got healed on a Saturday, hm?”

Chris nodded and hugged Buck. “I’m glad you’re okay, Buck.”

Buck hugged him back and kissed his head. “Me too kid, me too.”

“Dios mio, it’s too early for this. Go back to sleep or go make breakfast.” Eddie groaned next to them. He rubbed his face with his hand, patting Buck on his hip. “Be happy I love you. Now go make us breakfast, before Christopher starves.”

Buck smiled and kissed Eddie his head. His boyfriend was way too sleepy this morning. “Love you too. Come on superman, let’s make some pancakes.”

He left Eddie in bed, staying a little longer in the warm nest their blankets made. Buck was happy. His hearing was back, his hands were almost healed again from the cuts and bruises they had gotten. And he had a great family that he loved dearly.


End file.
